ויקי-קדומים לשבוע פרשת בשלח
thumb|ימין|300px|"וְיָשֻׁבוּ הַמַּיִם עַל-מִצְרַיִם, עַל-רִכְבּוֹ וְעַל-פָּרָשָׁיו. כז וַיֵּט מֹשֶׁה אֶת-יָדוֹ עַל-הַיָּם, וַיָּשָׁב הַיָּם לִפְנוֹת בֹּקֶר לְאֵיתָנוֹ, וּמִצְרַיִם, נָסִים לִקְרָאתוֹ; וַיְנַעֵר יְהוָה אֶת-מִצְרַיִם, בְּתוֹךְ הַיָּם. כח וַיָּשֻׁבוּ הַמַּיִם, וַיְכַסּוּ אֶת-הָרֶכֶב וְאֶת-הַפָּרָשִׁים, לְכֹל חֵיל פַּרְעֹה, הַבָּאִים אַחֲרֵיהֶם בַּיָּם: לֹא-נִשְׁאַר בָּהֶם, עַד-אֶחָד. " שמות, י"ד, כ"ו"תחריט נחושת - גוסט דורא 1866 מדרש תנחומא מנסה להסביר מניין היו לפרעה עוד "ויקח שש מאות רכב בחור - דהיינו סוסים לרכיבה בחור". אם תאמר משל מצרים, והלא כבר נאמר וימת כל מקנה מצרים. אם תאמר משל פרעה, והלא כבר נאמר הנה יד ה' הויה במקנך וגו'. אם תאמר משל ישראל, והלא כבר נאמר הנה יד ה' הויה במקנך וגו'. אם תאמר משל ישראל, והלא כבר נאמר הנה יד ה' הויה במקנך וגו'. אם תאמר משל ישראל, והלא כבר נאמר וגם מקננו ילך עמנו וגו'. אלא משל הירא את דבר ה' מעבדי פרעה. הרי למדנו, שהירא את דבר ה', הם היו תקלה לישראל. מכאן אמרו, טוב שבגוים הרוג, טוב שבנחשים רצוץ את מוחו. יחד עם זאת, במדרש שמעוני נאמר : אמר רבי שמואל בר נחמני מאי דכתיב ולא קרב זה אל זה כל הלילה בקשו מלאכי השרת לומר שירה לפני הקב"ה אמר להם הקב"ה מעשה ידי טובעים בים ואתם אומרים שירה לפני: הקב"ה ראה גם במצרים, המשעבדים והנוגשים, את בניו, ולא רצה בשירת הלל מצבא-השרת ביום בו בניו טובעים. ולכן, בחג החירות אנו נוהגים לומר רק "חצי הלל" ולא הלל מלא - כמו בשאר המועדים. * [http://he.danielventura.wikia.com/wiki/%D7%91%D7%A9%D7%9C%D7%97 עוד על פרשת בשלח ראו כאן] דניאלה וייס:"שום פשרה, לעולם" thumb|ימין|300px|תמונה מהסרט "שום פשרה, לעולם", אומרת וייס, ולמעשה מתמצתת את עמדותיה. גם בגיל שישים ושבע היא מנצחת על מפעל המאחזים שצצים על כל גבעה, ורגע לפני פינוי שניים מהם היא מזמינה את דורון צברי לסיור. הכתבה המלאה כששטחי יהודה ושומרון הופכים למערב פרוע של פעולות "תג מחיר", ונערי הגבעות משחקים בחתול ועכבר עם המשטרה וצה"ל, דרוש אדם שישליט סדר השריף. לשריף של הגבעות האלה קוראים וייס, דניאלה וייס, וגם בגיל שישים ושבע היא מנצחת על מפעל המאחזים שצצים על כל גבעה, נהרסים, ונבנים מיד מחדש. "שום פשרה, לעולם, על כלום" וייס, ממקימי גוש אמונים ולשעבר ראש מועצת קדומים, דואגת לנערי הגבעות כאילו היתה אימם. היא היתה מממציאי השיטה הזו לפני כמעט ארבעים שנה, כשעלתה עם חבריה לקרקע ופונתה שוב ושוב – עד שממשלת רבין נכנעה ואישרה את ההתנחלות הראשונה בסבסטיה. "המטרה היא שלא תשאר אף גבעה בלי נוכחות יהודית", עונה וייס לשאלתו של צברי, שתהה מדוע להקים ישוב חדש במקום לחזק ישוב קיים. "זו אדמת מדינה. ועכשיו זו אדמה של עוז ציון. הבסיס החשוב ביותר - עמידה על עקרונות. שום פשרה, לעולם, על כלום", היא קובעת בתקיפות. יומיים לפני שפונו "יישא ברכה" ו"עוז ציון" לקחה וייס את דורון צברי לסיור במאחזים שהיא מפקדת על הקמתם. מבחינתה היא לא תחדל עד שתראה את ארץ ישראל שעד הפרת והחידקל, מיושבת בידי יהודים. "בזמן האחרון אני אומרת לעצמי שגם אם לא אראה את חזון ארץ ישראל השלמה בימיי ורק ילדיי יראו את זה, אני לא יכולה לבוא בטענות לקדוש ברוך הוא. לא הכל מגיע לי, חלק גם לדורות הבאים" מספרת דניאלה וייס * הקישור לסרט סיור בעין געתון thumb|ימין|300px|נחל געתון - צילם: שבתאי שירן מאת: שירן שבתאי- "מורשת הגליל" עכשיו, לאחר גשמי הברכה שירדו בשבועות האחרונים כאשר המעיינות פוצחים בשיר והאדמה מתכסה בירוק, בימים הבהירים של החורף זה הזמן לקחת צידנית ולצאת החוצה אל המעיינות. טיולינו היום יקח אותנו לפינת חמד צפונית, מהפחות מפורסמות, אל עין געתון המכונה בפי הערבים עין מג'נון, "הנחל המשוגע" על זרימתו הבלתי סדירה, בתקופה זו נמצא במקום נחל זורם, חורשה עם מעט ספסלים ובית חוה ענק ונטוש בראש הגבעה. מתאים מאד למשפחות עם ילדים. "פרשת אשקלון וחומת מגדל שר ושינה ודור ושורה דקיסרה שורה דעכו וריש מייא דגעתין..." (תוספתא שביעית , ד, יא) - הציטוט לעיל נלקח מתוך אחת הבריתות החשובות ביותר לחקירת תחומי ההתישבות היהודית בימי בית שני הנקראת "ברייתא דתחומין" והיא מגדירה את "גבולות עולי בבל" הן גבולות א"י לעניין המצוות התלויות בארץ, כל השטחים המוכללים בגבולות אלו מוגדרים כא"י לכל דבר וחייבים בתרומות, מעשרות ושמיטה. "ראש מייא דגעתין" הן עיינות הגעתון בהם אנו מבקרים היום מהווים את גבולה הצפוני של א"י לעניין זה. כל הגדל בתחום זה בשמיטה "לא נאכל ולא נעבד", כל הגדל בתחום שבין גבולות עולי בבל לגבולות עולי מצרים "נאכל אך לא נעבד". וכל מה שמחוץ לגבול עולי מצרים הרי הוא חוצה לארץ ופטור משמיטה. בחירת המקום על ידי הברייתא כנקודת ציון אינו מקרי, ריבוי המים והבקעה הפוריה סביב גרמו שהמקום יהיה מעובד, מיושב ומוכר בכל התקופות. במאה ה19 ובתחילת המאה העשרים היה האזור רכושה של משפחת בנקאים לבנונים עשירה. משפחת סורסוק, שהחזיקה בכל עמק יזרעאל ובשטחים נרחבים בגליל. הסורסוקים שהבינו את פוטנציאל המקום קמו ובנו בית אחוזה נאה קראו למקום ח'רבת אלג'עתון וניהלו עורף כלכלי חקלאי פורה במקום. ע"פ דיווחי המשלוחים מנמל עכו אנו לומדים שגודלו כאן גידולי שלחין, דגנים כותנה וקלי- שהוא אפר אשלגן שיוצר משריפת צמח החרדל בשיא גידולו ונארז בשקים ונרקח ביצור סבונים. איסוף עפצים בחורף מהחורש הטבע בגליל ובכרמל ליצור דיו והצבע השחור לטקסטיל. מאורעות תרצ"ו – תרצ"ט 1936-39 הביא לכך שקרנה של חורבת סורסוק כחווה חקלאית הלך ודעך עד שנזנחה כליל וננטשה, היום נותרו במקום שרידיה בלבד. נחמד לבקר בבנין החווה הנטוש אך יש להשגיח היטב על הילדים. ' איך מגיעים:'- מצומת יגור עולים צפונה בכביש 70 עד צומת כברי שם פונים מזרחה (ימינה) לכוון מעלות, בצומת אשרת פונים ימינה לכוון יחיעם, לאחר כשלושה ק"מ פונים שמאלה על פי שילוט של הקק"ל בדרך עפר המתאימה לכל רכב אל עין געתון ועין אשחר, עוד בדרך לחורבת געתון ולמעיין, עלינו לחצות את ערוצו של הגעתון. כבר כאן נרטבים הצמיגים והרמז הראשון למים בנחל – מעודד. ניתן לטייל במקום בצורה מאורגנת עם שירן שבתאי- מורה דרך בטעם יהודי טל' 0523246827 www.shiran.kr8.co.i על סרט "הגדר" thumb|ימין|200px|עטיפת הספר thumb|300px|ימין|Holocaust Liar Herman Rosenblat at Auschwitz Wall of Death אוגוסט 1942. פיוטרקוב, פולין השמיים היו קודרים בבוקר כי חיכינו בקוצר רוח. כל הגברים, הנשים והילדים של Piotrkow's Jewish ghetto כונסו לתוך ריבוע. השמועה עשתה לה כנפיים שאנחנו להתרגש. אבי מת רק לאחרונה מטיפוס, אשר משתוללות דרך הגטו הצפוף. הפחד הגדול ביותר שלי היה כי המשפחה שלנו יהיה מופרד. "מה שלא תעשה," לחש איזידור, אחי הבכור, אלי, "לא לספר להם בגילך. נניח שאתה בן שש עשרה. "הייתי גבוה עבור נער בן 11, כדי שאוכל למשוך את זה. ככה אני יכול להיחשב ערך כעובד. איש ס"ס ניגש אלי, מגפיים לחיצה על אבני המרצפת. הוא הביט בי מלמעלה למטה, ואז שאל גילי. "שש עשרה," אמרתי. הוא הפנה אותי שמאלה, שם שלושת האחים שלי ושאר גברים צעירים ובריאים כבר עמד. אמא שלי היתה סימן ימינה עם נשים, ילדים אחרים, חולים וקשישים. לחשתי איזידור, 'למה?' הוא לא ענה. רצתי לצד של אמא ואמר רציתי להישאר איתה. "לא," היא אמרה בתקיפות. "צא משם. אל תהיה מטרד. לכי עם האחים שלך. " היא מעולם לא דיברה כל כך קשה לפני כן. אבל הבנתי: היא הגנה עלי. היא אהבה אותי כל כך, רק הפעם, היא העמידה פנים שאינה. זו היתה הפעם האחרונה שראיתי אותה. אני והאחים שלי הועברו בקרון לגרמניה. הגענו למחנה הריכוז בוכנוואלד לילה אחד לאחר מכן הובלו לתוך צריף צפוף. למחרת, אנו הונפקו מדים מספרי זיהוי. "אל תקרא לי הרמן יותר". אמרתי לאחי. "תקראי לי 94,983." נשלחתי לעבוד בקרמטוריום של המחנה, העמסת מת לתוך המעלית הידנית. גם אני הרגשתי מת. מוקשה, הפכתי מספר. בקרוב, אני והאחים שלי נשלחו שליבן, אחד בוכנוואלד 's תת מחנות ליד ברלין ... בוקר אחד היה נדמה לי ששמעתי את קולה של אמי. 'בני, "אמרה בשקט אך בבירור, אני הולך לשלוח לך מלאך". ואז התעוררתי. רק חלום. חלום יפה. אבל במקום הזה לא יכולה להיות מלאכים. יש רק עבודה. ורעב. והפחד. כמה ימים לאחר מכן, הלכתי במחנה, סביב הצריפים, ליד גדר התיל שבו השומרים לא יכלו לראות בקלות. הייתי לבד. בצד השני של הגדר, ראיתי מישהו: ילדה קטנה עם תלתלים אור זוהר כמעט. היא היתה מוסתרת למחצה מאחורי עץ ליבנה. העפתי מבט מסביב כדי לוודא שאף אחד לא ראה אותי. התקשרתי אליה ברכות בגרמנית. "האם יש לך משהו לאכול?" היא לא הבינה. התקרבתי עוד קצת על הגדר, חזר על השאלה בפולנית. היא צעדה קדימה. הייתי רזה וכחוש, עם הסמרטוטים סביב רגלי, אבל הבחורה נראתה פחד. בעיניה, ראיתי את החיים.היא הוציאה תפוח מקטורן הצמר שלה והשליך אותה מעבר לגדר. תפסתי את הפרי, כפי התחלתי לברוח, שמעתי אותה אומרת בקול חלוש, "אני אראה אותך מחר." חזרתי לאותה נקודה ליד הגדר באותו זמן בכל יום. היא תמיד היתה שם בשבילי עם משהו לאכול - פרוסת לחם או, עדיף, תפוח.לא העזנו לדבר או להשתהות. כדי להיתפס פירושה מוות לשנינו. לא ידעתי עליה כלום, רק נערה החווה סוג, פרט לכך שהיא מבינה פולנית. מה היה שמה? מדוע היא מסכנת את חייה בשבילי? התקווה היה מחסור כזה, הבחורה הזאת בצד השני של הגדר נתן לי, מזין כמו דרכו כמו לחם ותפוחים. כמעט שבעה חודשים לאחר מכן, אני והאחים שלי נדחסו לתוך מכונית פחם ונשלחו למחנה טרזין בצ'כיה. "אל תחזור," אמרתי את הילדה באותו יום. "אנחנו עוזבים." פניתי לעבר הצריפים ולא להסתכל אחורה, אפילו לא להגיד שלום לילדה הקטנה ששמה למדתי פעם, הילדה עם התפוחים. היינו בגטו טרזין במשך שלושה חודשים. המלחמה הייתה נגמרת וכוחות בעלות הברית היו סוגרים, אך הגורל שלי נראה אטום. ב -10 במאי 1945, הייתי אמור למות בתאי הגזים בשעה 10:00. בדממת השחר, ניסיתי להכין את עצמי. לכן פעמים רבות מוות נראה מוכן לתבוע אותי, אבל איכשהו הייתי נשאר בחיים. עכשיו, זה נגמר. חשבתי על ההורים שלי. לפחות, חשבתי, נוכל להתאחד. אבל בין השעות 8 היתה מהומה. שמעתי צעקות, וראה אנשים רצים לכל עבר דרך המחנה. הדבקתי את האחים שלי. החיילים הרוסים ששחררו את המחנה! השערים נפתחו. כולם רצים, אז עשיתי יותר מדי. למרבה הפלא, כל האחים שלי שרדו; אני לא בטוח איך. אבל ידעתי את הילדה עם התפוחים היה המפתח להישרדות שלי. במקום שבו הרוע נראה ניצחון, הטוב של אדם אחד הציל את החיים שלי, נתן לי תקווה במקום שבו לא היה כלום. אמי הבטיחה לשלוח לי מלאך, והמלאך בא. בסופו של דבר עשיתי את דרכי לאנגליה היכן אני נמצא בחסות צדקה יהודית, להקים בהוסטל עם בנים אחרים ששרדו את השואה הכשרה בתחום האלקטרוניקה. ואז באתי לאמריקה, שם אחי סם עבר כבר.I served in the U. S. Army during the Korean War, and returned to New York City after two years. עד אוגוסט 1957 פתחתי חנות לתיקון שלי האלקטרוניקה. התחלתי להתיישב בו . יום אחד התקשר אלי חבר :'I've got a date. She's got a Polish friend. Let's double date.' " פגישה עיוורת? לא, זה לא היה בשבילי.אבל סיד לא הפסיקו לנדנד לי, כמה ימים לאחר מכן פנינו עד בברונקס להרים תאריך וחברו רומא שלה. אני נאלץ להודות, כי בפגישה עיוורת זה לא היה כל כך רע. Roma was a nurse at a Bronx hospital. היא היתה סוג וחכם. יפה, גם עם מתערבלים תלתלים חום וירוק, עיניים שקדיות כי נצצו עם החיים. ארבעתנו נסע לקוני איילנד. רומא היה קל לדבר, קל להיות עם. התברר שהיא להיזהר פגישות עיוורות מדי! שנינו היינו פשוט עושים החברים שלנו טובה. לקחנו טיול בטיילת, מתענג על רוח מלוחה האטלנטי, ולאחר מכן ארוחת ערב על ידי החוף. לא זכרתי שיש זמן טוב יותר. ערמנו בחזרה לתוך המכונית של סיד, רומא ואני חולקים את המושב האחורי. כמו יהודי אירופה ששרדו את המלחמה, היינו מודעים כל כך הרבה שלא נאמרו בינינו. היא העלתה את הנושא, "איפה היית," אמרה בשקט, "בזמן המלחמה?" "המחנות," אמרתי. הזיכרונות נורא חי עדיין, אובדן בלתי הפיך .. ניסיתי לשכוח. אבל אתה לעולם לא יכול לשכוח.היא הנהנה. She nodded. 'My family was hiding on a farm in Germany , not far from Berlin ,' she told me. 'My father knew a priest, and he got us Aryan papers.'. דמיינתי איך היא סבלה כנראה יותר מדי, פחד, בן לוויה קבוע. ובכל זאת, הנה שנינו היינו ניצולים, בעולם חדש. "היה מחנה ליד החווה." רומא המשיכה. "ראיתי ילד שם הייתי זורק לו תפוחים כל יום." איזה צירוף מקרים מדהים שיש לה איזה ילד עזר אחרים. "מה הוא נראה? שאלתי. "הוא היה גבוה, רזה, ורעב. בטח ראיתי אותו כל יום במשך שישה חודשים. " הלב שלי דהר. לא יכולתי להאמין לזה. זה לא יכול להיות. "הוא סיפר לך יום אחד לא לחזור בגלל שהוא עוזב שליבן?" רומא הביט בי בתדהמה. "כן!" "זה היה לי!" הייתי מוכן להתפוצץ מרוב שמחה ויראה, מוצף רגשות. לא יכולתי להאמין! מלאך שלי. "אני לא אתן לך ללכת." אמרתי רומא. וגם בחלק האחורי של המכונית בתאריך זה עיוור, הצעתי לה נישואים. לא רציתי לחכות."אתה משוגע!" היא אמרה. אבל היא הזמינה אותי לפגוש את הוריה לארוחת ערב שבת בשבוע הבא. כל כך הרבה ציפיתי ללמוד על רומא, אבל הדברים החשובים ביותר תמיד ידעתי: עמידה שלה, טוב לה. במשך חודשים רבים, בנסיבות הקשות ביותר, שבאה הגדר נתן לי תקווה. עכשיו שמצאתי אותה שוב, אני לא יכול לתת לה ללכת. באותו יום, היא אמרה כן. ואני עמדתי במילה שלי. אחרי כמעט 50 שנות נישואין, שני ילדים ושלושה נכדים, אני מעולם לא לתת לה ללכת. Herman Rosenblat of Miami Beach , Florida הסיפור הזה הוא נעשה לסרט בשם גדר. * הערך על הסרט בויקיפדיה האנגלית (בעברית - עדיין אין ערך)